The present invention relates to the apparatus and methods used to form apertured pads. More specifically, the present invention relates to apparatus and methods used to form absorbent apertured pads which may be used in such products as disposable diapers, training pants, incontinence garments, catamenial products and other absorbent articles.
Conventional absorbent pads often consist primarily of a cellulosic fluff or other fibrous material. Such absorbent pads may be used in the manufacture of products subject to surge loadings. The expected surge loadings may exceed the rapid intake capability of conventional absorbent pads. Apertures placed in the pads, however, can enhance the rapid intake capability of the pad. Such apertures may consist of empty voids or be filled with a material having different properties than the remainder of the pad.
Such apertures may be employed for purposes other than enhancing the rapid intake capability of the pad. For example, when the apertured pad is used in a disposable diaper, the apertures may provide additional void space for storing and receiving solid wastes or to provide space for the expansion of superabsorbent materials.
The conventional manufacture of apertured pads involves air laying a fluff pad on a forming drum. The pad is subsequently apertured in a separate cutting, calendering or similar procedure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,435 discloses, inter alia, the calendering and perfembossing of a cellulosic pulp fluff sheet. U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,697 discloses a different method of forming an apertured pad which involves, inter alia, the use of raised portions on a forming surface employed to form an absorbent composite web.